The present invention relates to a resonant circuit, particularly, a resonant circuit suitable for large size installation.
A LC resonant circuit, wherein the characteristics of a coil and a condenser are used, is generally known as a resonant circuit. For a LC resonant circuit installed in a large size, a structure shown in FIG. 6 is adopted wherein a circuit 200, disposed in a ring manner so as to work as a coil, includes condensers 210 disposed with predetermined intervals in between (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3303764). In FIG. 6, power sources 30, which supply electric power to the LC resonant circuit, are disposed in the circuit 200.